


old married couple

by adabarbacarisi



Series: prompted drabbles [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Married Barisi, having a quiet night in!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: I asked for drabble prompts on twitter and this is one from Stephanie: a relaxing evening, maybe reading together.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: prompted drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	old married couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



“Do you think we’re an old married couple?”

“Well, we’re married,” Rafael says, looking at his husband over his reading glasses. “But I think we can wait at least a decade until the ‘old’ part, thank you very much.”

“I just mean...it’s Saturday night and we’re reading in bed at 8pm.”

“You wanna go out clubbing with some twinks?”

“God no, I can’t handle that scene anymore.”

“Exactly. I much prefer this version of a Saturday evening, by your side in our bed.”

“You’re right, so do I.” Sonny kisses him sweetly, and they go back to their books.


End file.
